


Ravish

by Adventures_in_Writing



Series: NSFW OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, half dressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: “I’ve wanted you since before we left the house. And then you tease me through dessert…”“Well I–”Wash lifted his knee, Tucker’s words melding into a high pitched keen of pleasure as Wash kissed at his neck, loosening Tucker’s tie with a hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting the NSFW OTP Prompt Challenge because I need practice at writing NSFW things and because I need to get back into the swing of writing after taking a month and a half off.
> 
> NSFW OTP Prompts #7: Dressed/naked (half dressed)
> 
> I can be found over at [ An Adventure in Writing ](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

* * *

Washington barely made it through dessert. Tucker had this coy little smirk at his lips as his sipped his bourbon and coke, one foot caressing Washington’s leg as he finished off his meal.  
Tucker had made a reservation at a fancy restaurant to celebrate their five year anniversary and he’d pulled out all the stops. He dressed in a sharp, dark blue suit that shimmered turquoise when the light hit it just right. His shirt was a crisp white, with a thin tie that matched the jacket. Tonight he wore a small silver sleeper in his ear and had even gone so far to ask for Caboose’s help with some subtle makeup for the occasion; having seventeen sisters had given Caboose some wicked skills with eyeliner. Washington had scrubbed up nice as well, choosing a light grey, chequered suit and black shirt and tie. He wore no jewellery except for a plain silver bracelet that Tucker had gifted him some years ago.  
  
The moment Washington had seen Tucker at the foot of the stairs, he had wanted to forgo dinner and ravish Tucker instead. However, Tucker had been planning this for months, so they left the apartment on time and nary a wrinkle in their clothing. That didn’t mean that Washington hadn’t been thinking about it throughout night  though and with Tucker teasingly rubbing his leg, Washington suddenly had that urge again to ravish him.  
  
They couldn’t get home fast enough.  
  
The moment the front door closed, Washington cornered Tucker, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head while they kissed. Tucker groaned into the kiss as Wash’s knee wedged itself between Tucker’s legs.  
  
“Eager much?”  
  
“I’ve wanted you since before we left the house. And then you tease me through dessert...”   
  
“Well I--”  
  
Wash lifted his knee, Tucker’s words melding into a high pitched keen of pleasure as Wash kissed at his neck, loosening Tucker’s tie with a hand. Tucker ground his hips down, wriggling his hands out of Wash’s grasp so that he could unbutton Wash’s jacket. They were a tangle of arms and legs and tongues, noses bumping and Tucker’s head knocking against the wall beside the front door as they hastily removed their jackets and ties.   
  
“Wash...” Tucker moaned as Wash pressed against him.  
  
Wash gave Tucker a heated kiss before wrenching himself away, hands making quick work of his skewed tie. Tucker kicked off his shoes and scrambled out of his pants and boxers while Wash unbuttoned his shirt. Tucker had undone only a few of his buttons when suddenly he realised that his shirt didn’t matter and no sooner than the thought had crossed his mind, Tucker unzipping Wash’s trousers, hastily pushing them and his underwear down. With a few practiced strokes, Tucker had Wash hard in his hand, breathing heavily against his neck. With their remaining clothing rumpled and half-hanging from their bodies, Wash leaned into Tucker, moaning into their kiss as their cocks rubbed against one another. Tucker found his wrists in one of Washington’s hands again as their hips bumped together. Tucker hooked a leg up around Wash’s hip, trying to get them closer. With his free hand, Wash grasped both cocks in his hand, thumb circling Tucker’s head.   
  
“Wash...you gotta st--”  
Precum slicked up his hand and Wash gave a few hard thrusts, squeezing his hand tighter.  
  
“F-fuck...” Tucker all but whimpered.  
  
It took every ounce of willpower in him to stop; to pull back and to not have Tucker finish just yet. Wash leaned in close, panting heavily, lips almost brushing Tucker’s.  
  
“Wanna head upstairs?”  
  
“So we can finish what we started? Hell yes I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because why not write a continuation of the fun upstairs after they take all their clothes off?

* * *

  
They scrambled up the stairs like hasty teenagers, Tucker giving Wash a cheeky slap as he raced past. Wash grinned as he took the stairs two at a time, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it drop from his shoulders as he crossed the hall. Tucker’s laughter was light and teasing as he tossed his shirt and tie in Wash’s direction, enticing him through the door with an easy smile. Tucker had barely made it to the bed before Wash was on him, kissing him heatedly and pushing him back. He all but chased Tucker’s lips as the other man wriggled back onto the mattress more comfortably, lips barely brushing and tongues darting out. Tucker wrapped his arms around Wash, kissing him deeply, trying to pull him closer. Wash blindly reached out for the drawer on the bedside table as Tucker’s hands slid down his back, urging him down.  
  
“Fuck,” Wash grumbled, breaking the kiss to take the time to properly look for the condoms and lube.  
  
He had to shift a little higher above Tucker to reach properly and he missed Tucker’s glance down his body and the mischievous glint in his eye. Focussed too much on his task at hand, he missed Tucker’s gentle little shimmy down the bed, hands smoothly gliding lower and lower.  
  
Wash let out a choked moan as suddenly gentle hands were fondling him and his cock was enveloped in warmth. One hand remained on Washington’s balls as the other slid around to grasp a handful of his toned ass. The sounds he made were music to Tucker’s ears and he found himself not caring that Wash had seemingly forgotten about the lubricant for the time being.  
  
“Jesus, Tuck-ah!”  
  
He bit his lip as Tucker sucked hard on the head of his cock, gently tugging the balls in his hand before sliding his mouth off.  
  
“You’re gonna have to help me out, man.”  
  
Wash went to shift downwards so he could stroke Tucker, but a squeeze of his ass and a hot lick along his cock stopped him.  
  
“I meant, I can’t move properly underneath you so…you’re gonna have to.”  
  
Wash trembled above him as warm lips and an impossibly hot tongue lapped at his skin.  
  
“Tap once if it gets too much.”  
  
“You know I will.”  
Tucker opened his mouth and Wash carefully lowered his hips a little as Tucker rolled his tongue against the underside of Wash’s cock. He moaned softly as Tucker gripped his ass with both hands, pushing him closer and closer, guiding him. After a few slow thrusts with Tucker guiding him, Tucker sucked hard, focusing his attention on Wash’s heavy cock in his mouth.  
  
Wash couldn’t believe it. Tucker’s head was between his legs, beneath him, sucking him off whilst Wash slowly fucked his mouth. He wanted to be careful, but god, Tucker’s tongue and the pressure as he sucked was so _good_ and Wash needed more. He picked up the pace, a breathless moan escaping him as he went for it. Tucker’s hands squeezed tightly, urging him on, and the sounds that they were both making filled the room. It sounded filthy; heavy breathing and Tucker’s soft grunts with every thrust. The loud moans and sweetly pained cries and the wet sound of saliva. Heat coiled low in Wash’s belly and he knew he was close. He made a few more desperate thrusts before pulling away completely and Tucker’s hands immediately moved to Wash’s cock, stroking and rubbing as he breathed deeply.  
  
“Wait wait…” Wash grunted, trying his damnedest to not grind his hips down into Tucker’s hands. “I want your ass.”  
  
He kissed Tucker briefly before moving away to roll on a condom and grab the bottle of lube. With a smile, he leaned over Tucker and kissed him deeply as he nudged him to turn onto his stomach. Tucker groaned as his weight settled, his cock hard and leaking as it pressed into the mattress.  
  
Wash slipped his hands down over Tucker’s shoulders, along his spine and down to the perfect roundness of his ass. He squeezed once before letting go, uncapping the bottle of lubricant. Tucker waited a little impatiently, rutting against the mattress while he watched Wash squeeze a generous amount of liquid into his palm and slick up his fingers. Wash teasingly trailed a finger over the swell of Tucker’s ass before spreading his cheeks.  
Tucker moaned softly as Wash carefully worked a finger inside. As much as he wanted Wash inside him fucking yesterday, he enjoyed the way Wash slowly loosened him, adding a second and third finger after being lovingly attentive. He removed his fingers, taking a moment to grab a pillow to prop under Tucker’s hips and to lift him up unto his knees.  
  
“Stay like that,” Wash said, slicking himself up with extra lube. “I like your ass up in the air.”  
  
Tucker whined as he felt Wash line himself up and reached a hand down between his legs to _finally_ touch himself. He could feel the precum smeared over the head of his cock and he shuddered as Wash pushed forwards slowly. He made an embarrassingly loud moan, sliding his hand down along his cock as Wash inched in deeper. They took a few minutes to slowly build a rhythm and Wash kept that pace until Tucker couldn’t stand it.  
  
“Wash, fucking—“  
  
Wash slid a hand along Tucker’s back to press his chest into the mattress.  
  
“Fucking _yes_ ,” Tucker groaned as Wash began to thrust harder, though still at the maddeningly slow pace.  
  
Tucker pushed his hips back against Wash as best he could, hands clutching at the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Wash was relentless, each thrust long and powerful, reaching deep and filling him up. Tucker's lips were parted, broken moans and pleas escaping him. For as much as Tucker wanted to come, Wash was dragging it out, fucking him into the mattress slowly and as delicious as it was, it wasn’t enough. Wash stopped briefly, and Tucker was surprised at the almost sob that escaped him, Gentle arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him up so his back was flush against Wash’s chest. He nibbled and kissed at Tucker’s ears and neck as one hand held his hips steady.  
  
“Wash, f-fuck…” Tucker pumped his cock in time with Wash’s thrusts, his movements edging on desperate. Wash’s pace quickened and Tucker could hear each desperate grunt every time their hips met.  
  
With his free hand, Wash pinched at one of Tucker’s nipples, teasing him.  
  
“Come for me, Tucker.”  
  
Wash began to thrust into him frantically, breathing hotly into Tucker’s ear as his hand teased his chest in that way that Tucker liked, pinching and pulling perfectly. Moments later Tucker’s whole body tensed and arched up, Wash’s cock buried deep as Tucker came hard, coating his stomach and hand as he shuddered.  
  
“That’s it,” Wash murmured as Tucker rode out his orgasm. “You’re so good.” He glanced down Tucker’s body and watched as Tucker’s cock twitched, white leaking down over his length and fingers, his chest heaving and his voice broken and making sweet sounds as Wash continued to thrust. It was those sounds and the sensation of muscles cleaning tightly around him that drove Wash over the edge, his body jerking up into Tucker’s, holding him close as he came.  
  
Tucker turned his head, reaching an arm up to thread his fingers through Wash’s hair as his thrusts slowed. He slowly let Tucker down onto the mattress, taking a few moments to catch his breath before pulling out. Tucker lay bonelessly on the bed, a blissful smile on his face as Wash grabbed a cloth from their ensuite to clean up.  
  
“Fuck,” Tucker all but whispered as Wash returned, wiping the cloth over Tucker. “That was awesome.”  
  
Wash gave Tucker a gentle kiss. “I couldn’t help it. When I saw you in that suit…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You looked ravishing and I couldn’t help myself.”  
  
“If I get fucked like that every time I dress in a suit, then _damn_ I’m gonna start wearing them more often.”


End file.
